Honolulu Heights
Honolulu Heights '''was a Bed and Breakfast on Coast View Road in Barry Island before becoming a house when moved into by Annie, Mitchell, George and Nina. Later permanent occupants include Hal, Tom and Alex. Occupants Annie, Mitchell, George and Nina These four moved here after the events of Series 2. They especially liked the soundproof basement which could be used for werewolf transformations. It became the main set for Series 3. While several people visited or were invited to stay, the B&B and bar never seemed to be used as an actual business. The four lived here happily until Mitchell who could no longer deal with his inability to control himself asked George to kill him at the end of season 3, and sometime after that Nina was murdered. At the start of Season 4, Annie and George lived there with baby Eve, however, this was brief, as George becoming a half-state werewolf gave himself heart, liver and kidney failure, causing his death, so only Annie was left from the original cast, as the new cast members arrived. Annie, Tom and Hal After George's death, Tom returned and moved in, having promised George that he would stay with and take care of Eve and Annie. Hal, Pearl and Leo arrived and were invited to stay by Annie, but Leo was dying. After he confessed his love for Pearl, she and him crossed over, leaving Hal alone. He then began living there with Annie and Tom for the foreseeable future. Annie kept a rota of household chores and a care schedule for Eve which drove the others a bit crazy, especially Hal as he had a strict organisation regime in place to stop himself from drinking blood. We learn in Episode 4 "A Spectre Calls" that Annie usually makes Tom's breakfast. Annie also has a list of house rules that must be obeyed, including: *No smoking *No bringing girls home *No dialling 0800 numbers *Never put a cup down without a coaster *All dishes must be washed, dried and put away, not left to drip *If you're going to be late home, two rings *No killing vampires (unless being attacked) *No hiding stakes in the shrubbery After the events of "The War Child" Annie and Eve have both passed on, and are no longer residents. Tom, Hal and Alex Once Annie's passed over, it is just Hal and Tom. Tom seemed about to begin a serious relationship with Allison, who had joined the housemates, before Tom sent her away. Then Hal's friend, Alex, is killed, becoming a ghost, and she began living with the them. Vampire Crumb was taken on as Hal's protégé and was invited to stay while being rehabilitated, and werewolf Bobby was invited by Tom to permanently live there. However, they both died shortly thereafter. Previous Occupants *Oliver' - Oliver was the ghost of a young boy who appeared in Episode 2 of Series 5. He told Annie that he used to live in the house in the 1800s with his younger brother, Albert, their parents and four servants, and had haunted it ever since. He explained that he had never been seen, because he was hiding. However, it is later revealed that Captain Hatch sent him there to get rid of Annie, so he may have been lying about this. Visitors They have received many visitors and/or temporary residents at Honolulu Heights over the past few years. *'Sasha' - a zombie who was rotting away rather than passing on. They believed that Mitchell had blocked her door when he went to save Annie from purgatory. She stayed with them after meeting Annie outside a nightclub and following her home. She later died in one of the bedrooms. *'McNair' - Tom's father and fellow vampire slayer. He tried to help George and Nina with their problem of not knowing whether Eve would survive a transformation, but they end up outing his big secrets that Tom was not his son and wasn't born a werewolf. Later, he returned ostensibly needing to stay due to a leg injury, but actually because he sensed the presence of Herrick, the vampire who ruined his life. *'Herrick' - he lost his memory and came to stay with them under the alias of Nina's Uncle Billy. She claimed the amnesiac at the hospital and subsequently had to deal with an investigation by social services. *'Eve' - the baby of George and Nina who was adopted by Annie and lived in the house for the entirety of Series 4. She then passed over alongside Annie. *'Leo' - a werewolf who had taught Hal how to control his addictions. He brought Hal and Pearl to the B&B when he knew that he was dying. He died in the spare bedroom and crossed over with Pearl after admitting his love for her. *'Pearl' - a ghost who stayed there with Leo and Hal while Leo was dying. Her unfinished business was to hear Leo admit his love, once he did, she was able to cross over alongside Leo, leaving Hal alone. *'Kirby' - a ghost supposedly sent by Nina to help Annie with the baby. He is invited to stay, but is later revealed to be a serial killer sent by adult Eve to kill baby Eve. Having too much fun to end his mission, he instead messed with the three's heads: made Tom angry with them, made Annie distrustful of Hal until she kicked him out, and finally reduced Annie to emotional nothingness. *'Adam' - a vampire they met in the hospital when they discovered him feeding on his dying father. He was invited to stay with them, but he wished to leave and explore the world on his own. Later he returned with Yvonne, and a news crew, one of the reporters being obsessed with outing vampires had gotten suspicious when he saw that Adam did not show up on film. *'Yvonne' - Adam's girlfriend, who was also the headmistress of a girl's boarding school. She had created a scandal by running away with the adolescent appearing Adam, hence the news crew. She is later identified as a half-demon Succubus (another supernatural), and becomes the obsession of Adam, Hal and Tom, appearing to them in their dreams. She and Adam later find real love. *'Allison' - a werewolf attracted by the attention of Tom. She arrived after seeing Cutler's video of Tom and George transforming on the internet, and wanted to find out more information about them. She and Tom became romantically interested but Tom threw her out to prevent her from getting hurt. *'Emrys' - a neighbour that Annie accidentally killed after mistaking him for an Old One. He stayed at the house for a short while until Annie helped him complete his unfinished business. *'Larry Chrysler - a werewolf that invited himself to stay so that he could teach Tom how to be successful. He was killed by Hal when it was revealed that he was a fraud. *Crumb' - a vampire that Hal recruited after he was hit by a car. He stayed in the cellar while undergoing his vampire transformation, until Alex let him out. He then came back with Alan so that they could both begin their vampire detox. He died in the cellar after drinking werewolf blood. *'Alan' - a vampire that Crumb recruited and a former member of the Men in Grey. He stayed in the the cellar for his vampire detox, but was killed by Crumb (who mistook him for a hallucination) when he tried to escape. *'Bobby''' - a werewolf from the Men in Grey archive who came to stay with them so that Tom could teach him how to manage life outside the archive. He killed himself after being told something by Captain Hatch. Location 8 Canon Street Barry The Vale Of Glamorgan CF62 7 UK Category:Locations Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Locations BBC Category:Barry